paladins_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Javier Davis
"If you only knew the pain that haunts my sleep, you'd know why I run." Javier is still a cheap whore. Appearance Javier is a rather tall and slim figure measuring 5'11". He is extremely pale, and his physique resembles that of a sixteen year old. He has no build or apparent athletic prowess aside from surprisingly muscular legs he gained from running. Due to his altered genetics, his body maintains normal homeostasis except for the fact that his body temperature is naturally lower than the normal human. To combat this, he always dresses for the winter. As an artist, he's embodied a hipster-like persona always adorning his neck with a scarf. He will oftentimes wear a trench coat simply to keep up an appearance; he doesn't find them very comfortable or warm. Whenever he goes running, Javier wears a Louisiana State University hoodie which was given to him by a kind man while they were both homeless. Personality Javier bares the pain of the past harder than any of the other escapees. His only desire is to live what he believes to be a "normal" life. He was the first to leave the Cult of Blood's haven claiming that he believed that there was more to life than fear and torture. In reality, he just couldn't bear to look his comrades' faces. He watched as hundreds of his own were killed in the escape from their prison, and he survived. At the mere mention of the concept of "family," Javier impulsively releases a wave of chilly air to the area around him. Javier adores art; it is the only thing in his life that consistently brings him happiness. Since he refuses to allow himself to get close to anyone, he works as a self employed, freelance artist. His favorite favorite hobby aside from making art is swimming in the ocean. He absolutely hates the winter because he gets cold so easily, so he'll find an excuse to be out in the sun on any hot day. This leads him to consistently go to the tanning salon, but due to his altered genetics, he cannot actually tan. He just enjoys the warmth of tanning beds and loves taking naps in them. History Javier Davis was created and named I-7 by the Scientists with the ability to forge ice. At a very young age, he was forced into a devestating situation. X-23, his father figure and best friend, was mysteriously shot and left for dead. Since there were no weapons allowed within The Facility. there was a massive stir of confusion. No one knew how to act or deal with the situation. With his dying breaths, X-23 called I-7 towards him and asked that I-7 freeze his body. X-23 showed fear for the first time since I-7 had known him, so he complied and forze X-23's body. X-23 was excused from a painful death of bleeding out, but I-7 was never the same again. Years later during the break out, Javier watched as the scientists brutalized his fellow man. Horrified and dumbfounded, Javier had no choice but to continue running. Javier forced himself to look back one last time, and the result was traumatizing. He witnessed his twin brother be torn limb from limb by one the Scientists' machines. Death was everywhere, and he survived. One of the machines reached for him as well, but C-13 saved him by melting the machine down to nothingness. I-7's feet began to follow his savior. After days of running, only five Paladins remained. Powers and Abilities Javier is a Paladin "burdened" with the ability of ice. Although he takes full advantage of his ability, he does not like the fact that he has it. His body temperature is a few degrees below the human norm due to this forcing him to consistently be having to keep warm. He is capable of freezing anything that he has physical contact with, including the air. Although he is capable, he doesn't use his abilities to fight. Instead he uses them to avoid conflict and run. *'Chills' - Whenever Javier feels a burst of strong emotion, he pulsates chilly air around him. He can actually do this intentionally, but it is mostly used as a reflexive action. People who experience this feel strong discomfort, but aren't harmed in any way unless Javier intentionally activates the ability. In that case, people around him begin to show symptoms of being physically ill due to the cold. *'Road Less Traveled' - Javier is can freeze the ground below him. He has mastered the ability to walk on ice, but the average person cannot do so. He uses this to get away from chases. **'Saving Grace - '''He can also erect walls of ice atop the ground he froze. These walls are covered in almost invisible knives that perforate anything that makes contact with it. They are strong enough to pierce bones. **'Safe Alternative''' - He can erect ice below himself to life himself to higher surfaces. He tends to make this ice dissipate into knife-like shards as gets off of it. *'A Worthy Forge - '''Javier's dexterity allows him to create virtually any tangible object out ice. He uses this as his primary form of income by creating ice scultures, but he also can use this for combat. He can create basic circuits run off of his own body, but he has trouble creating more complex machines. The most complex machine he can create is a very slow running chain saw. In terms of combat, he uses this to create weapons. *'Paladin's Blessing''' - Javier, like all other Paladins, has astounding self-regeneration abilities. His body will automatically heal over time when he is injured, but at a much faster rate than the normal human. Relationships Javier does not have much of a relationship with anyone. He's cut off all contact with his fellow Paladins, and he lives in nigh-isolation. Trivia *Javier's favorite band is Coldplay Category:Character Category:Paladins Category:Male